Sentimientos esparcidos
by PinketDiana
Summary: Duck se da cuenta de algo que puede cambiar la forma de ver del conejo, aunque esta claro que no se lo va a dejar ver. Un accidente, una declaración y quizás alguna que otra escena...cambiarán todo.
1. Descubriendo el secreto

**La nota que se quedó grabada en el corazón. **

**Nota de la autora:** ¡BL!. Si no te gusta la relación chicoxchico... agradecería que te dispusieras a salir del fic, no quiero problemas (^.^ Pacifista xp) y si te gusta...siempre seras bienvenido a leer cuantas veces quieras, eso si.. agradecería que dejaras un comentarios y un fav.

De nuevo, dar las gracias a**_ BouffonneNigtmaere_** por animarme a escribir ¡eres genial, chica!.

Decliner: Los personajes no me pertenecen (:( ojala lo hicieran..).

**Capítulo 1: Descubriendo el secreto. **

_-'Pensé que no me importa que no hubiese un nuestro si permanecías a mi lado, eso será imposible..., siempre será como una fantasía incumplida, como un sueño platónico. Hace unos meses, no me importaba la situación en la que te tuviese a mi lado, pero de nuevo, hace poco tiempo... siento que mis sentimientos se hacen más fuertes...aunque trato de olvidarte, *basta, basta por favor,* me repito a mi mismo una y otra vez. _

_Por favor... no quiero llorar más, solo quiero estar a tu lado, sacarte de mi cabeza por un instante...pero sobre todo de mi corazón, esa parte que parece que es la que más sufre.. la que más duele y la que fractura en trozos cada vez más pequeños. Si, yo te amo...demasiado, más que mi vida incluso, aunque no lo quiera sentir... aunque me quiera morir por ello...te amo. _

_Si, se que este sentimiento no está bien, pero yo no tengo la culpa, en parte, que el odioso angelito con alas se ha equivocado al lanzar su flecha y esta ha caído directa en mi pecho hace ya bastante tiempo. La culpa y el sentimiento de que nunca me verás de esa forma.. solo me hace sentir miserable...como un juguete o una simple marioneta a merced de una vida cruel. No quiero sentir esto...que me mata,que me desgarra por dentro. No quiero llorar cada noche, fingiendo que todo marcha bien, quiero estar a tu lado...quiero un *nosotros*, pero si para ello tengo que renunciar a ti... y pensar que te puedo perder.. ¡no, ya no más! Quiero estar a tu lado, me da igual de que manera...nunca..te darás cuenta de mis sentimientos, estaremos juntos como amigos, como compañeros...juntos, y yo dejaré que este sentimiento me hunda poco a poco... por que solo el tenerte a mi lado me hace feliz...aunque me destruya. Hace unos días pensaba marcharme de aquí, alejarme de todo... pero... pensar en que ya no te iva a ver más...-_Duck se sentía conmovido por todo esto, lágrimas descendían sobre su rostro. -

-Bugs...-Dijo en un susurro que no era audible.

_-'... quería dejar de pensar en "ojala...; que pasaría si... " durante un tiempo me arrepentía de haber callado lo que siento, pero recapacité de nuevo, tras ver que si decía todo esto.. te podía perder y... adoro el tiempo que estoy a tu lado, aprendo muchas cosas..sobre todo a callarme lo que sento, a controlar mis ganas de tocarte, de gritarte cuanto te amo, de besarte... o simplemente de mirarte sin tener que inventar alguna excusa, a controlar mis reacciones cuando te tenía tan cerca...tan cerca que podía oler tu fragancia, tiempo atrás, al principio del nacer de mis sentimientos, aprendí a soñar con tigo y a la mañana siguiente fingir que no había pasado nada, a sonreír aunque mis celos me mataran por dentro al verte con otra persona...si aprendí y aprendo muchas cosas...pero también sufro mucho al darme cuenta...de que todo esto es imposible, cada vez que me acerco a ti..algo nos separa, cada vez que pienso que te puedo tocar, algo me arrastra...he entrado en razón y he reflexionado sobre... que llevo sintiendo esto por ti... años... ¿Como me puedo callar todo este cúmulo de sentimientos? ¿Como puedo verte y no gritar "te amo"? Me daña todo esto...mucho, más de lo que tu te pudieses imaginar. No...no puedo decirte lo que siento, no quiero...estropear lo que hemos forjado durante mucho tiempo, solo...deseo que mires tras mi expresión tranquila y descubras mis sentimientos, solo deseo que... algún día vengas y me digas lo que yo ansío por gritarte... aunque se que eso no ocurrirá jamas... y eso...me provoca un gran sentimiento de tristeza que me deja en una tenue soledad.-_

Duck no podía parar de llorar... ¿Como es que aquellos sentimientos vivían dentro del cuerpo de esa criatura y jamás había dicho nada?

_-Cuando no estas... ¡nadie te extraña más que yo!, puede que halla días en los que no hablemos, pero también habrá días en los que no paremos de hacerlo, habrá días en muy tristes, pero los superaremos juntos;si tu me dejas, pero como me enseñas, también habrá días muy felices. Nos peleamos... ¿Pero... no se trata de eso? De pelearnos por tonterías, de mostrar tu humor y yo aguantarlo, de que nos burlemos... y que no coincidamos en casi nada... para después reconciliarnos._

_Así...que, vamos a estar tristes... enfadados, irritados, odiándonos... pero después haremos las paces y estaremos felices.. por eso me callo esto, por eso no dejo salir esto que está gritando dentro de mi por escapar... por que... quiero permanecer junto a ti.'- _

El pato cerró la libreta y se dirigió a su habitación, había ido a por dinero al cajón del conejo y se había encontrado con una libreta un poco rara que no había visto nunca... y no pudo aguantar la tentación de abrirla y ojear un poco... un pequeño escrito le llamó la atención.. pero en estos momentos... a lo mejor fuera sido mejor no leer todo eso...

"_De verdad siente eso el conejo? ¿Detrás de esa expresión tranquila se esconde todas esas palabras y sentimientos?"_ pero lo más importante aquí es..._ "¿Por quién sentía el conejo todo eso?"_ Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Baja ya, viejo el coche te espera- Gritó el conejo desde la puerta del recibidor.

-Si, espera Bugs ya...bajo.-Contestó un poco aturdido por lo que había leído anteriormente.

¿Como era posible que si el conejo sintiera todo eso... estuviese tan tranquilo?. Siempre con esa expresión de sonrisa tranquila, de que todo marcha bien... a lo mejor, nada marcha bien. jamás se había planteado la opción de que el conejo tuviera esos sentimientos por alguien, y tampoco de que estuviera tan mal... siempre había creído que el conejo era alguien feliz, que vivía con las complicaciones justa y casi no tenía problemas... y ahora, por supuesto, ese parecer se había esfumado por completo.

Bajó las escaleras y se montó en el coche.. su visión hacia el conejo había cambiado completamente.

-Venga conejo estúpido, marchémonos.-

Aunque claro esta, eso ni iva a impedir que cambiara su forma de actuar con el..ni que el conejo se percatara de nada de eso.


	2. Jugando con fuego

**La nota que se quedó grabada en el corazón. **

_**Capítulo 2: Jugando con fuego.**_

**Decliner:** _Ningún personaje me pertenece (u.u)_

Quería romper el silencio que se había apoderado de la cena, quería decir algo, necesitaba sacar el tema que tanto deseaba... _"¿Como hacerlo?" _Seguía preguntándose como ese conejo con su expresión tranquila.. podía estar luchando contra todo eso..que supuestamente era verdad y que le hacía tanto dolor...tanto sufrimiento.

-Bueno...orejudo cuéntame.. ¿Algo nuevo en tu día?- Preguntó el pato.

La expresión de Bugs lo decía todo... ¿El pato prestando atención e interesándose por alguien que no fuera él? Eso debía ser una broma... Aunque en la cena había estado ausente.. muy ausente, como sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Pues...esto ¿yo? Nada nuevo, viejo lo de siempre... ¿Y tu qué?- Contestó el conejo. Tenía un poco de preocupación por el pato.. a lo mejor tener esa cena, aunque se había hecho un poco como una tradición, no había sido tan buena idea- ¿Algo nuevo...?

-No- contestó secamente. ¿Tan poca confianza tenía puesta en él que no le contaba nada después de haber vivido con él un montón de años, después de haber compartido tantas cosas... y haber estado juntos desde hace tantos años? _"¡Será estúpido el conejo orejón!"_

_-_Ya...claro...- ¿Se puede saber que le pasaba al pato? Siempre creían haber tenido algo más de confianza... esto era de locos.. ¡incluso el mal humor se le había ido! Tenía que admitir que los demonios se lo comían por dentro.

La comida pasó entre silencios incómodos, exceptuando alguna que otra palabra o conversación trivial que solo duraba unos segundos.

Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar..., en realidad si pero por lo que parecía no estarían dispuestos a sacar el tema, ambos estaban profundamente sometidos a sus pensamientos, hasta que la camarera trajo el segundo plato, la cuál solo recibió un -Gracias- y una sonrisa conquistado por parte del conejo, que fue fulminado por la mirada desafiante del pato, y por parte de este un seco -Ya era hora.-

De nuevo un silencio incómodo, un silencio que al parecer iva a durar por el resto de la noche... pensando en cuán cobardes eran que no tenían suficiente fuerza ni capacidad para hablar de lo que tanto anhelaban saber del otro... pero por supuesto no iban a ceder ante el otro.

El postre pareció animarse un poco, la camarera había traído el postre.

Tarta de chocolate para el pato y flan de zanahoria para el conejo. Tras varios minutos probando su pastel de zanahoria le entraron bastante ganas de probar esa rica tarta de chocolate, la cuál el pato estaba disfrutando como si se tratase del último manjar colocado sobre la tierra. Cuidadosamente se levantó, muy despacio cogió el tenedor... parecía como si miles de bombas con pequeños restos de dinamitan estuviesen al rededor del tenedor, lo puso enfilado hacía el plato que contenía esa rica tarta que tenía una pinta de muerte, y le robó un pequeño trozo al pato, quien tras haberle gritado, refunfuñado, hasta estuvo a punto de pegarle... se conformó y no dijo nada... Aunque el conejo no sabía que la venganza de este estaba más cerca de lo que se esperaba.

Sin darle mucha importancia y sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, cogió despacio y con sumo cuidado el plato del conejo quién estaba muy ocupado intentando reconocer a ¡Cualquiera sabe quien!' según el pato... y...

-Bugs...- Dijo el pato en un susurro.

Pero el conejo estaba tan concentrado en intentar reconocer a esa persona que hizo caso omiso a al llamamiento de reclamo del pato.

-¡Bugs!- dijo en un tono más alto

Pero de nuevo el conejo seguía a su bola.

-¡Bugs!- Subía su tono d voz aún sujetando la tarta con su mano a una altura en la cuál el conejo no pudiera ver que la sostenía.

-¡Bugs, conejo idiota quieres mirar de una vez, o que pasa con tigo, te llevo llamando como eso de media hora y tu estás en tu rollo!- tras estás palabras el pato se dio cuenta de que había llamado la atención del pato y como acto reflejo, estampó la tarta en el rostro del conejo, quién anteriormente al ver la cercanía del pato, había conseguido crear u nerviosismo y que se le subieran los colores, los cuáles quedaron ocultos tras la capa de tarta de zanahoria que el pato habia estrellado contra su cara.

El conejo se quedó en shok tras haber visto y sentido lo que había hecho el pato, _"no puede ser.. me ha estrellado la tarta... MI tarta sobre mi cara..."_ Se llevó su manos a su cara y mojo el dedo en esa fina capa de tarta, ahora transformada en algo sin forma y con sabor a naranja y se lo llevó a su boca. Ese gesto hizo que el Duck sintiera un fuerte escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ahora que lo pienso no he probado tu tarta...- Dijo el pato, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Esté se acercó al conejo de una forma peligrosa, y sin que el orejudo pudiera objetar llevó su lengua al rostro de este y pegó una lamida.

-Jum... sabe sabroso, me gusta- No se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido ni de lo que había hecho pero cuando consiguió procesar, no dijo nada, pagó la cuenta, esta vez le tocaba pagar a él la cuenta, se fijó en la criatura de largas orejas que se estaba limpiando los restos de tarta que habían quedado y se dio cuenta de que un fuerte sonrojo se mostraba sobre el conejo, sin decir nada más sonrió inconscientemente y se fue hacía el coche...todo lo que había pasado era muy raro, esas sensaciones en el cuerpo... y sobre todo... no había saciado sus dudas sobre quien producía ese sufrimiento en el idiota de Bugs... y sobre todo por que no decía nada, ni tan siquiera a él.

-Vayámonos a casa- Es lo único que dijo desde que se montó en el coche.


	3. ¡¿Lo ha encontrado!

_**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Lo encontró?!**_

_**Decliner: **_**Los personajes... (desgraciadamente) no me pertenecen. (ujuju si lo hicieran.. *sonríe perversamente*). **

El viaje en coche había sido bastante incómodo. El pato todavía tenía el sabor del sabroso pastel y el -empalagoso- sabor del conejo. Al pensar aquello un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su cara. Una sonrisa tonta se apoderó de su rostro. _"¡Deja de pensar eso!"_- Se regañó a si mismo. Era verdad... no debía pensar esas cosas y mucho menos si se referían al conejo. Tenía un pequeño hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo que le hacía sentir extraño.

"_Todo por culpa de ese tonto conejo"_- Se exculpó. Rápidamente algo le sacó de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Daff... ¿Te sientes bien?. Estás muy callado y no te has quejado de nada en todo el camino de vuelta a casa y eso es bastante raro.- Llevaba bastante rato preocupado pero eso ¡jamás lo sabría el pato!

-Si.. yo solo estaba pensando- Un profundo suspiro y condujo su mirada fija al frente mientras manejaba para llegar lo antes posible a casa y poder adentrarse en sus pensamientos y preguntas que desde que había leído la pequeña libreta se habían apoderado de su cabeza retumbando como pequeña dinamita.

-¿Pensamientos?...Primero no sabía que pensabas...- dejó caer con un tono de broma. Una mirada fulminó al conejo haciéndole ver que esto era serio, dejó las bromas a un lado... pero es que estaba bastante tenso.- ¿En que piensas? ¿De verdad, está todo bien?.

-Si... solo, ¿Si hubiera algo que te hace mal, o quisieras hablar de ello.. hablarías con migo, no es así?- Preguntó mirando atentamente al conejo. Su típica voz con enfado y su expresión fría habían desaparecido para dar paso a una mirada cálida y bastante preocupada y una voz llena de confianza que estaba transmitiendo al conejo

-Bueno, yo... no se puede hablar de todo. Todos debemos tener secretos ¿Verdad, viejo?- Aquella respuesta no le había gustado para nada al pato. ¡Se suponen que son.. ¿Amigos-rivales...? desde hace muchísimo tiempo.- Pero, supongo que si algo malo me pasara... posiblemente lo hablaría con tigo- Sonrió hacía el pato. Pero este tenía una expresión bastante rara difícil de explicar... _"¿Qué le pasa hoy al pato loco?"- _Tu igual ¿Verdad? Llevamos bastante tiempo...-se tomó unos segundos para meditar sus palabras- juntos mucho tiempo. Somos.. estamos muy unidos- no muy convencido con lo que iba a decir- puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Si... bueno verás, tengo un amigo- "Odio hacer esto, es tan patético... pero es la única manera"- que siente algo muy fuerte por otra persona, pero, por algún extraño motivo, no le puede decir. Eso lo pone muy triste, pero lo consigue disimular bastante bien. Dice en varias ocasiones que es un amor imposible. Llora mucho por eso... y me preocupa mucho pero lo que más rabia me da ¡es que no quieres hablar de ello, si tan siquiera con migo!- _"relájate" "Nada de nervios, no ahora"_-¿Qué crees que debo hacer conejo idiota?. Seguro que tu sabes que debo hacer- Dijo con un tono de resentimiento. El conejo no se había dado cuenta de que había estado hablando de él y de su 'estúpida' libreta.. donde encontró algo que lo estaba torturando.

Bugs se quedó callado por un momento, meditando que debía decir o hacer. El pato parecía bastante serio, así que no se lo iba a tomar a broma. Pero... _"¡un momento!"._

-¡Un momento!- Dijo el conejo dando un salto. Daffy palideció de pronto. ¿Lo había pillado? ¿Se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando de él y se estaba muriendo por saber?

-¿S-si?- Tartamudeó. _"¡Esto está mal! Esto esta muy muy mal"_.

-¿Qué amigo es? Que yo sepa... tu y yo tenemos los amigos...-meditó- los mismos amigos ¿no es así Daffy?- Aquello le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta al orejudo. ¿¡Que amigo era ese!? ¿Y por qué sentía para que lo tuviera tan preocupado?-¿Daffy?- Duck había palidecido de pronto... ¿Que le debía decir ante eso?... "Ya se lo que es quererse morir".

-Pues... u-un amigo de m-mi ¿Novia?- Aquello hizo que al conejo se le ensombreciera el rostro... es verdad había olvidado a la pata, a la que tanta rabia le daba ver cerca del pato.- Es que... bueno creo que lo pasa mal y eso.. y no se que hacer.- Suspiró.

El conejo, sin que 'supuestamente' cambió su semblante sombrío a uno sin expresión alguna. Sabía lo que se sentía sufriendo de esa manera. ¡Ya ves si lo conocía perfectamente! Él lo pasaba día a día.

-Bueno pues debes dejarle tiempo para que tome el valor para decirte- Suspiró... e_l problema con su caso es que ¡jamás! Le iba a decir al pato... Bugs jamás le contaría nada de su 'amor imposible'. No le diría por quién suspira profundamente, por quién respira día a día, por quién aguanta todo lo que le echen encima, decirle por quién, simplemente, vivía._- Dale tiempo, si confía en ti te contará algún día- _"A no ser que sea un extremo caso... o que si te lo cuenta provoque que todo se derrumbe"_. Pensó el conejo asimilando su consejo y aplicándolo a su situación.

-Bueno... entonces sólo esperar...-Suspiró. Realmente dudaba que alguna vez el dientón le contara por quién tenía todos esos sentimientos, por quién aguantaba tanto sufrimiento... ¡Pero si él era un ligón! Muchas veces le había quitado su cita, en realidad no le molestaba...tanto, podía tener a la chica que quisiera.- Será difícil pro que realmente dudo que me lo valla a contar... pero lo intentaré, le mostraré que puede confiar en mi en cualquier momento.. siempre.- suspiró profundamente.

-Viejo, parece que q-quieres mucho a esa persona... ¿No es así?. Espero que alguna vez me la presentes-_ "Espero no matarla" _Se regañó a si mismo.

-Si... bueno la aprecio bastante, hemos estado bastante tiempo juntos.. y claro te la ¿Presentaré?- "Mirate a un espejo conejo estúpido". Pensó burlonamente.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a casa. Entraron en silencio, ninguno se animaba a romper el silencio que se había hecho tras aquella extraña conversación. Celos, lástima, miedo, confusión, ¿amor.?.. y miles de otros sentimientos habían aparecido esa noche, dejando a ambos bastante atónitos.

-B-buenas noches, viejo- susurró muy cerca, casi suspirando en el oído del pato.- Mañana... ¿podrías pedir el desayuno? Es que debo salir.- Mintió en realidad, no quería salir de su habitación por la mañana...sabía la noche que le esperaba de lágrimas y reproches. No quería que el pato lo viese con los ojos hinchados como había pasado en dos o tres ocasiones y el tuvo que mentirle diciendo que se había quedado preparando el ensayo para el día siguiente.

-Claro. Buenas noches conejo- Una sonrisa amable, cosa que Bugs se creyó imaginar, y lo miro detenidamente mientras subía por las escaleras sumiso en sus pensamientos.

Bugs entró en su cuarto y se fue a cambiar, para ponerse algo ligero para dormir, normalmente no dormía con nada ¡por dios, era un conejo, eso ya era sobrenatural! Pero esta vez lo haría... quería tener su cuerpo cubierto cuando esa noche el frío se apoderada de él. Miró el cajón donde tenía su ropa de dormir. Rápidamente se percató de algo. ¡Su cajón estaba revuelto! ¿Acaso el conejo lo había revuelto todo para coger dinero?. Rápidamente su rostro se puso blanco. _¡¿Por qué mi libreta está casi abierta?! Hay Dios mio... ¡que no halla sido el pato por dios!- _Suplicó.

Pero... si ha sido él.. ¿Por que no había actuado incómodo? Bueno en realidad si lo había hecho... pero no había salido a correr cuando se le había acercado o cosas por el estilo... ¡incluso le lamió una mejilla!... ¿Lo habrá leído el pato?... y si es así... ¿Qué pensará sobre esto?.

Pensando en todo lo que habían vivido juntos... en cada sonrisa que el conejo dejó escapar por las bromas o torpeza del pato... por las pocas veces que era amable, por una caricia ( a la cuál debía poner una excusa para que no fuera raro), a las mañanas tardes y noches juntos... el pato era su mejor amigo, por desgracia su 'solo' mejor amigo. Él se había enamorado del pato, mucho mucho tiempo atrás... pero sabía los riesgos que corría así que simplemente opto por callar... callarse eso que realmente lo mataba por dentro.

Estas y otras miles de cosas más pasaron por la mente del pato haciéndole llorar... por el, posiblemente, único motivo por el cuál había llorado en su vida... el no poder decirle al pato la verdad, la verdad de que lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser... de que si algún dio el le faltaba él moriría. Y eso jamás iba a cambiar se debía de callar por siempre, el pato lo veía como a un amigo y a un rival... nada más. Pero siempre era tan difícil.

En la oscuridad de su habitación, dejó que la soledad y el amargamiento lo abrazaran. Dejó que lágrimas furiosas derramaran por su mejilla haciéndole entremese cuando se escuchaba un 'cloc' de caída contra el suelo... no podía más.. siempre se venía abajo en noches como esas... _si lo pudiera... _era lo que siempre pensaba.

Se dejó derrumbar en el suelo y lloró como muchas veces lo había hecho antes... pero con cada lágrima que caía el corazón se le rompía... parecía escucharse pequeños 'crack' cada vez que sorbía e inhalaba aire... cosa que simplemente le parecía estúpida... ahora solo quería morir, caer en un sueño profundo y no despertar... o dejarse acorrucar por la oscuridad... donde jamás volvería a sufrir. Sólo quería ser feliz, y solo había una manera de serlo... una manera de serlo que jamás llegaría al conejo.

Esa noche se la pasó hundido intentando escapar de las garras del suicidio, del drama, de lágrimas, de pensamientos... quería ir... y desaparecer.. o simplemente echarse encima del pato. Ninguna de las cosas saldrían bien.

Lloró y lloró hasta que no pudo más, y a las 7 de la mañana cayó en los brazos de Morfeo... sin fuerzas, sin ganas... simplemente... muerto en vida. Jamás pudo imaginar que amar de esa manera le produciría tanto dolor... simplemente ¿Desaparecer estaba bien verdad?.

Pronto sonaría su despertador, pero no iría a ningún lado... no se movería de su habitación... no. No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse en píe... mucho menos para hacer frente al pato.


	4. Se como te sientes

_**Capítulo 4: Se lo que sientes.**_

_**Decliner:**Los personajes no me pertenecen... ya me gustaría a mi TT_TT_

**_"I miss you."_**

**_Se lo que sientes. _**

Dieron las 3 en su reloj, le entraron ganas de ir al baño... había sido mala idea beberse esa botella de dos litros entera. Cuando le quedaba unos pequeños pasos para entrar al baño, unos pequeños jadeos hicieron que se olvidara de sus terrible urgencia por ir al baño. Se acercó a la puerta de donde provenían esos pequeños lamentos. ¿Era el conejo el que lloraba? ¡Oh, Dios!

¿El conejo estaba llorando? ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Era por esa nota?.

De pronto una fuerte punzada fue lanzada sobre el pecho del pato... se sentía tan mal de saber que el conejo estuviese llorando...

Varias veces se vió tan tentando a llamar a la puerta, correr, echarse a la cama encima de él, abrazarlo y prometerle que todo iría bien. Pasase lo que pasase todo saldría bien... lo prometía. Pero no, no podía... ¿Quién sabía por que estaba así? ¿Y si entraba y solo lo molestaba más? Era mejor permanecer callado... recostado sobre la puerta, sin darse cuenta el dolor en su pecho se hizo más y más profundo. Nunca se había imaginado que el ver llorar, o mejor dicho escuchar, al conejo llorar le afectaría tanto. Jamás había visto a Bugs llorar, y tampoco se imaginó que lo viera hacer nunca... pero ahí estaba, dando pequeños sollozos seguramente llorando bajito para no despertar 'supuestamente' al pato. ¿Por qué se estaba ocultando de él? Si eran amigos.. simplemente le tenía que contar que tenía un problema. Al parecer un asunto bastante grave, tan grande para que no lo pueda ni consultar con Daffy. Daff sería lo que fuese, pero creía que al menos contaba con la confianza de que el conejo confiara en él... pero al parecer no era así.

Eso le dolió aún mas.

"_¡Mierda!"_ Se maldijo... "_¿Por qué no me puede contar ese tonto conejo lo que lo tiene tan mal?" _

De pronto un rayo de luz llegó a su cabeza... ¿Y si era por esa carta?

"¿Y si es por esa persona a la que le tiene un amor imposible?"

El dolor se hizo aún más profundo... ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?. Si, bien sabía que últimamente estaba mirando al conejo con otros ojos.. bueno quién dice últimamente dice dos años y medio... pero vamos... que él nunca le dió tanta importancia. El dolor de cuando lo ignoraba, la punzada de ira y furia sobre su sangre cuando estaba con la conejita... o con cualquier otra persona con la que tuviera posibilidades de salir... los nervios con una caricia accidentada, la sonrisa tonta cuando el conejo se encontraba...demasiado cerca ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba!? Sabía que el conejo le atraía... que le gustaba... pero nada más ¿verdad? Sentir todo eso por una persona que te gusta... es normal... ¿No es así?.

Jamás le había dicho nada a Bugs.. y jamás se lo diría. Esos sentimientos podría estropear su amistad.

Se callaría... si, se callaría como llevaba haciendo dos años y medio.

¿Se odiaba por eso? Probablemente.

¿Dejaría sus sentimientos de lado para que Bugs sea feliz? Por supuesto.

¿Quería algo más con el conejo?... no lo había pensado, en realidad si, pero siempre antes de darse una respuesta a si mismo... lo habían interrumpido. Ahora que lo pensaba...si en algún otro mundo el conejo o él mismo...se animara a tener algo más allá de una relación amistad-odio, algo más como un romance... ¿El quería?.. Ja, la respuesta estaba lista para salir de su boca. _"Claro que quiero, sería tonto no querer algo con ese conejo idiota"_. Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de su cara. Odiaba admitir las cosas... aunque fueran solo para él.

Le encantaba pasar los días junto a él... las tarde de charlas, sus caricias.

Lo admiraba.

Secretamente por supuesto, su manera de aguantar el mal humor del pato y parecer siempre tan tranquilo aún cuando Daff sabía que los nervios se lo comían por dentro. Admiraba que actuara tan bien, que tuviera tanto éxito... lo admiraba, solamente, a él. Al conejo por el cuál estaba perdiendo la cabeza... y temía que estuviera perdiendo el corazón por ese arrogante, idiota, orejudo, patilargo, dientón, ligón, amable, simpático, comprensivo, tranquilo, adorable, amoroso... ¡Basta!, definitivamente llevaba muchísimo tiempo que había perdido el corazón por ese conejo, solamente jamás lo había querido aceptar.

Por eso tanto dolor, le había producido el saber que Bugs lloraba.

Por eso esos celos, que antes no eran celos para el pato eran 'malestares por hambre' por que quisiera a alguien... alguien que ¿No era la conejita? ¿Cuánto llevaba saliendo Bugs con la coneja? Eso le molestaba y lo sabía, pero que quisiera a otra persona... a otra persona que tanto le hace sufrir, por la que lo está pasando tan mal ¡odiaba a esa 'extraña' cosa, persona o criatura!.

"_Celos no, Daff, celos malos."_- Se reprimió. No debía sentir celos, bueno eso.. le daba igual, la peor parte estaban en admitirlos y sacarlos a relucir.

¿Cuántas veces había controlado sus celos?

¿Y sus ganas de depositar un suave beso en el conejo?...

¿Cuántas veces había borrado un mensaje por miedo a enviarlo, para que el conejo no se asustara, huyera o se burlara de el creyendo que le quería tomar el pelo?

¿Cuántas veces se había suplicado por mantenerse quieto en la cama con el conejo cuando 'supuestamente' tenía miedo por extraños ruidos,películas de terror o alguna cosa por el estilo?

El conejo tenía ese 'no se que' que lo tenía completamente loco.

¿Se enteraría alguna vez? Ni muerto.

¿De qué tenía miedo? Sabía que sonaba patéticamente cursi... pero tenía miedo de que el conejo empezara a cansarse de tenerle con él, de que dejaran de hablar poco a poco, como estaba pasando... Bugs no estaba confiando en él, de que comenzaran a distanciarse y que al final... acabara olvidándose de su 'amigo' o su... 'mejor amigo'.

Alguno de esos miedos se estaban cumpliendo, por desgracia.

últimamente le se pasaban muchas cosas cursis por la cabeza cuando veía el pato.. ¿Cuándo empezó esas cursilerías? Hace un año mas o menos... "Creo que allí fue cuando acabe rendido al tonto conejo". El otro día estaba sentado en frente del conejo y le preguntaron ¿Qué es la mejor cosa que te ha pasado? Y el pato iva a contestar 'Conocer al conejo' Pero.. pensó como sonaría aquello, y que tras eso su amistad acabaría así que solo contestó un 'actuar para crear risas al mundo' Cosa que no era en parte mentira... pero no era la mejor cosa que le había pasado.

Miró el reloj que marcó las 6 y media y los sollozos del conejo no paraban, se escuchaban más distantes como si estuviera más lejos que antes. No podía ver más al conejo llorar de esa forma, bueno, ni de esa ni de ninguna otra. Las mejillas las tenía frías y se dió cuenta de que había un rastro de lágrimas en su cara... pero ¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar? Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta.

Se fue hacía su habitación y buscó su libreta...donde todo estaba redactado en ella, los sentimientos del pato, sus humores, sus ideas, sus letras para despejarse...todo.

"_He aprendido que los amores, pueden llegar por sorpresa o terminar en un segundo. Que grandes amigos pueden volverse grandes desconocidos, y que por el contrario, un desconocido puede volverse alguien inseparable. Que él 'nunca más', casi nunca se cumple y que el 'para siempre' casi siempre termina. Que el que quiere lo que puede, lo sigue, lo logra y lo consigue. Que el que arriesga no pierde mucho, y el que no arriesga no gana. Que si quieres a alguien, verlo, tocarlo, acariciarlo...estar a su lado, buscalo. Mañana puede ser tarde. _

_El sentir dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrir es opcional. Y sobre todo, que no sirve de nada negar lo evidente."_

Esto lo había escrito el día que había aceptado sus sentimientos por el conejo, y aunque deseaba buscarlo y contarle... no podía hacerlo y ahora mucho menos, el conejo estaba locamente enamorado de su 'amor imposible'.

"_Es que me muero por decirtelo y principalmente por estar con tigo. Tan verdad como que me emociono al pensar en un 'nosotros' y en todo lo que nos quedaría por vivir y hacer. Estoy deseando mirarte a los ojos, besarte y decirte que me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, despertarme a tu lado y jamás separarme de ti. Que te quiero.. y que me siento triste por que tu nunca sabrás esto. Gracias a ti aprendí que el primer amor no es la primera persona que te gustó, tampoco la primera persona con la que saliste ni la quién te robó el primer beso. El primer amor es la primera persona por la cuál sientes cosas inimaginables, la primera persona por la cuál hiciste cosas que nunca pensaste que harías, esa persona que te hace feliz con una simple caricia o una mirada a los ojos, tan solo con estar a tu lado hace que tu ritmo cardíaco valla a mil por hora y te de miedo de que lo pueda escuchar. _

_Aprendí que antes de un te amo, viene un 'te quiero', antes de este viene algo tan... ¿fácil? Como un 'me gustas'... pero lo más importante es que antes de todo esto viene una mirada y una sonrisa, un primer contacto, unas primeras palabras y sobre todo viene un fuerte latido del corazón._

_Aprendí que cuando amas a una persona no puedes sacarla de tu cabeza ni durante el día ni mucho menos por la noche. _

_Que cuando amas a alguien, lo quieres de una forma tan especial que no hace falta ni verle ni sentirle... para que el cariño crezca. Solo basta con cerrar los ojos y saber que existe, y que si tienes suerte estará a tú lado._

_Me dí cuenta de que con tigo quiero una relación larga.. aunque parezca raro, donde con tigo paso del tiempo todo el mundo sepa y diga 'mira, increíble, todavía están juntos y cada día se quieren más'. _

_Aprendí a ver más allá de su cara tranquila, a través de sus mentiras como:_

_**-Estoy bien...** cuando en realidad esta mal y pide ayuda. _

_**-Estoy un poco cansado,** cuando en realidad quiere decir que no aguanta más. _

_-cuando a alguien que quiere le **dice que se largue** para ver si le importa lo suficiente para permanecer allí. _

_-Qué cuando no come, sobre todo el pastel de zanahoria, es por que los hermanos Warner le han dicho que no debe comer tanto, y eso le molesta mucho. _

_-Que cuando se despierta cansado le gusta quedarse dormido en la ducha aunque diga que solo s**e está relajando. **_

_-Cuándo dice que por las mañanas **va a ir a grabar **a unas muy tempranas horas, la mayoría de veces es mentira, solo quieren que no lo molesten. _

_-Que a veces **se deja guiar demasiado por el cerebro **y no por el corazón y que a veces **odia eso. **_

_Pero lo que más le duele haber descubierto... es que..._

_-**Halla alguien por el que tanto sufre... **por algo, a lo que le hace llamar '** un amor imposible.'**_

_Él conocía bastante bien aquel sentimiento... justo lo tenía delante. _

…_.Estoy loco y perdidamente enamorado de ese odio conejo... y no lo puedo evitar... y ese será mi secreto, el secreto que me llevaré a la tumba." ._

Ese fue su escrito de ese día..donde reflejaba todo lo vivido, todo lo que sentía en el momento más importante del día en este caso, este momento. El pasar la noche en vela esperando a que el conejo parara de llorar para que un alivio envuelto en un aura de tristeza asaltara su cuerpo... cosa que no llegó hasta las 7 de la mañana. Cuando finalmente el pato Daffy, consiguió darse cuenta de que Bugs había parado de llorar, sollozar y lamentarse en pequeños susurros se fue a intentar dormir sin tener pesadillas con todo esa situación.


	5. ¿Me das un abrazo?

Capítulo 5: ¿Me das un abrazo?

Decliner: Los personajes no me pertenecen (bla bla bla xp)

Nota de la autora: espero que os guste 'la composición' que he metido en medio del fic... por eso será mas corto. (queda mejor si piensan que la canta el pato (en su mente o algo xp)) ¡Espero que les guste! (un comentario y un fav. Da mucho animo (;)) )

"_¡Te haré sonreír!"_

_**Capítulo 5: ¿Me das un abrazo?**_

_**Hola, buenos días, he venido a presentarme. **_

_**tal vez no soy lo que esperabas, pero vine a rescatarte... **_

_**quiero ser el narrador de un cuento bonito, **_

_**secar cada lágrima por que eso es lo que necesito. **_

Odiaba las mañanas siguientes a las noches de lágrimas y angustia. Odiaba sus ojos cerrados e hinchados... odiaba estar tan débil y vulnerable... pero sobre todo... odiaba esa soledad mañanera. Miró en ambas direcciones... esperando, como cada mañana, ver a cierto 'individuo' en su cama... como tantas veces había soñado. Pero como siempre allí no había nadie.. nadie. Otra lágrima descendió por su mejilla y volvió a empezar a llorar. Por suerte hasta la tarde estaría solo... le había mentido a Daffy diciéndole que se tenía que quedar a grabar a primera hora de la mañana y dudaba que el pato lo comprobara... le importaba demasiado poco. "¿Por qué me afecta tanto eso?" Y volvió a llorar. Respiró hondo... volvió a coger aire y las lágrimas cesaron. ¡No! Ya no iba a llorar más... por lo menos el día de hoy. ¡no más lágrimas! No por el 'amor prohibido' del pato.

_**Tal vez te preguntarás donde he estado todo este tiempo. **_

_**Este tiempo he estado observándote y lo siento, **_

_**yo he visto como lloras cuándo cometes errores, **_

_**pero quiero arreglarlo **_

_**y que no existan más dolores. **_

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos ¿Quién llamaba a su puerta? El pato no podía ser... ya se había inventado una excusa con respecto a eso.

¿Debía contestar? Quería estar solo pero era una falta de respecto... y sobre todo cuando llamaban a tu habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó algo desconfiado.

-Conejo, sal de ahí... ahora. Vamos a ir a desayunar.- ¿Daffy? ¿Daffy? ¡No podía ser Daffy! ¡Ni de broma!... ¿Verdad?

-¿D-Daffy?- Tartamudeó- No tengo mucha hambre- "No que va" pensó irónicamente... se moría de hambre pero no iba a bajar... no tan débil.

-Bueno pues...-abrió la puerta de golpe- desayuno en la cama~- canturreó alegremente.- Eso ya si que era raro... ¡El pato! En su cama... ¿Alegre y cantarín por la mañana?

-Vale.. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi pato malhumorado y quejón de cada mañana?- Aquello había sonado... muy raro... así que rectificó- quiero decir... es raro que estés tan feliz por la mañana pero sobre todo ¡que me hallas traído el desayuno a la cama.- Miró a la bandeja que el pato traía en las manos. Una jarra de zumo, un pastel de zanahoria, tostadas, mermelada, dos cafés, mantequilla, cereales. ¡wow!. A continuación miró hacía el conejo, intentando que el nerviosismo se le pasara, tenía una expresión alegre pero también un brillo triste en los ojos ¿Acaso había discutido con Tinna y venía en busca de un consuelo indirecto o algo por el estilo?.. más dolor.

-¿Podemos desayunar juntos... en tu cuarto, conejo?- ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso o solo informandolo?

-Si... -se echó a un lado, haciendo hueco para Daffy- siéntate aquí.- era tan raro... pero a la vez tan agradable. -Por cierto, buenos días Daffy- respiró hondo... se tenía que tranquilizar.

_**Se que te haz equivocado buscando a la criatura perfecta, **_

_**pero mira... **_

_**yo no te fallo aunque tenga defectos, **_

_**la belleza no se trata de lo que vemos por fuera, **_

_**la belleza es lo que yo veo en ti**_

_**y veré hasta que me muera. **_

-Eso...- se sentó al lado de Bugs y colocó la bandeja entre medio de ambos. Esta mañana se había levantado y pensó en hacer algo por el conejo... para saber que podía contar con él, para lo que sea. Y también sentía que debía animarlo... así que pensó "Animar... ¿Desayuno en la cama y día relajante?" Nunca había hecho nada parecido... o al menos que él recordara, pero siempre habría una primera vez para todo. -¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó para ver si le decía algo.

-Bueno... bien- quería parecer convencido- ¿y tú Daffy? ¿Has dormido bien?

"_No he dormido... y todo por tu culpa conejo despreciable..."_-pensó

-Bueno... si, he dormido bien- mintió. Le dió mucho coraje y angustia que el conejo le mintiera tan desconsiderablemente.- Aunque tuve un sueño bastante raro...- dejó caer aquel comentario como si no quisiera darle mucha importancia.

-Ah ¿si?- preguntó interesado.- ¿De que trataba el sueño Daff?- preguntó sonriente

-Pues... escuchaba... algo así como unos sollozos y unos quejidos de dolor- el rostro del conejo se puso pálido y tembloroso. ¡¿Lo había escuchado?!- Y... no se... todo parecía tan real.

-Neh... t-tontos sueños- dijo intentando sonar tranquilo "Macho, te han pilladoooo~" pensó para si mismo. ¿Qué hacía?- Muchas veces no hay que darle mucha importancia a los sueños- se tropezó al intentar coger una tostada de la bandeja y acabó con su rostro pegado, separado por unos pocos centímetros del pato.

_**Perdoname por solo quererte en el silencio, **_

_**me he dejado influenciar por lo que piense el resto. **_

_**Entiendo que he llegado cuándo más me necesitas...**_

_**dime que me quieres **_

_**para que tu alma lo repita. **_

_**Quiero a amarte, **_

_**y si me dejas, **_

_**te voy a dar lo que nunca imaginarás. **_

_**Son poesías lo que en mi están y siento que tu eres lo único que está en mi... **_

_**y me hace feliz. **_

_**Y yo a ti... **_

_**te haré sonreír.**_

-O... ha... ve-veces... hay que hacerles...m-mucho caso Bugs- se acercó un poco más y pudo sentir como el color subía por sus mejillas..¿Debía cortar esa distancia tan molesta que los separaba y delatarse de una vez por todas? Esa pregunta, acompañada de otras miles se apoderaron de su mente.

_**Dejame ser la almohada que si está triste te escucha, **_

_**dejame ser el guerrero que por su 'tonta' princesa lucha, **_

_**quiero acompañarte en todos tus malos momentos... **_

_**también quiero que me escuches ,**_

_**para que sepas lo que siento.**_

_**Que si lloras se ha pasado, **_

_**el presente es que sonrías, **_

_**por favor nunca te olvides... **_

_**que tus caricias son mías. **_

_**Y que en esta vida no hay nada que nos separe,**_

_**si no pudo la distancia,**_

_**entonces no podrá nadie.**_

-D-Daffy- ¿Debía acercarse al pato y dejar claro lo que sentía por él, por fin?... ¿Y si salía a correr o algo?... Lo amaba... y lo quería ¡por siempre! A su lado..para siempre.-¿M-me puedes abrazar...?- Se sonrojo muchísimo al preguntar... pero si no lo podía besar... ¡por lo menos un gesto menos 'amoroso'!.

_**No te diré 'te quiero' **_

_**escribiéndotelo en una nube, **_

_**no tendría sentido.. **_

_**pues tu amor vale más que eso. **_

_**Una mirada tuya al infinito a mi me sube **_

_**y es inexplicable lo que siento cuando yo te beso.**_

-Yo..-confuso por lo que acaba de pasar ¿Le había pasado que se abrazaran cuando 'aparentemente' estaban a punto de besarse?-Si... claro...orejón.-dijo intentando sonar como siempre.

Y se fusionaron con un abrazo... un abrazo que ambos sabían por que había venido, pero que ninguno se animaba a decir.

_**No te escribiré una carta, **_

_**pues me parece aburrido... **_

_**pensaré y recordaré momentos con tigo vividos.**_

_**Dime que me quieres **_

_**y que somos dos corazones , **_

_**que se unen en uno para formar estas canciones. **_

"_Todo es tan difícil... tener a la persona que más quieres, a la persona que más te importa a tan solo unos centímetros... y no puedes decírselo"_...eso pensaban los dos al mismo tiempo.

Acabaron de desayunar entre risas, bromas, alguna que otra indirecta (como siempre...'pasaba inadvertida'), con Daffy derramando el zumo de naranja, Bugs juntando mantequilla en la nariz del pato y pensando alguna que otra cosa mal pensada...

_**Quiero amarte, **_

_**y si me dejas, **_

_**te voy a dar lo que nunca imaginarás. **_

_**Son poesías lo que en mi están **_

_**y siento que tu eres lo único que está en mi... **_

_**y me hace feliz. **_

_**Y yo a ti.. te haré sonreír.**_

No... no podía soportarlo... lo tenía tan cerca... que tan solo con echarse un poco más para adelante, con tan solo un pequeño empujón esos labios serían arrebatados por los suyos... el auto control ya estaba fallando... mucho.

-Daffy- susurró intentando acercarse... lo besaría... y después pondría alguna excusa como siempre... ¿De eso se trataba, verdad?

-Bugs..-contestó viendo al conejo acercarse más y más... invadiendo su propio espacio personal. ¿respondía y se arriesgaba a perder esa amistad que habían tenido desde hacía tanto tiempo?

No le dió tiempo a, si tan siquiera pensar en una respuesta, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

_**(te haré sonreír)**_


	6. Llamando a la puerta

Capítulo 6: Llamando a la puerta.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Este capítulo será algo corto. Espero que les guste. **

**Decliner: Los personajes (bla bla bla) no me pertenecen.**

**_Llamando a la puerta._**

* * *

¿Quién podría ser?

Se alejó rápidamente del pato, y rezó por que no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar _"Oh, venga Bugs... ¿Tan tonto es para no darse cuenta...?"_ pensó irónicamente para si mismo.

Ahora... él ya no tenía pareja ni ataduras, le había dejado claro a la conejita Lola que no le gustaba y que quedaban como SOLO amigos... ¿Qué era lo que le retenía?.

-¿Está Dogers?- preguntó cierta criatura extraterrestre color verdoso oscuro con una pinta de lo más extraña.

-Si...claro, viejo ¿A que se debe tu visita?- preguntó bastante molesto e intrigado a la vez. Ese extraterrestre hacía poco que había llegado a la empresa Warner.

-Vengo por qué, los Warnes quieren que hablemos de un papel, para un nuevo guión y yo, Porky y Dogers somos las estrellas- dijo formalmente.- Así que vengo para decirle. _"¡El 'yo' se coloca a lo último"_- corrigió al extraterrestre en su cabeza.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo el pato entrando triunfalmente con un salto en las escaleras (al más estilo bailarina)... dió dos pasos y se cayó al suelo... risas por parte del conejo y del, nuevo integrante, extraterrestre. Bugs se alegró por esta situación, por lo menos por ahora, ya que no habría situación tensa con el pato por lo acontecido anteriormente.

-Yo soy el gran Daffy Duck ¿Quién me reclama?- Dijo apoyándose sutilmente en el conejo intentando que sus nervios no se crisparan.

-Soy Marvin y vengo a decirte que a partir de ahora vamos a trabajar juntos por un tiempo...- había visto a Daffy en carteles y anteriormente por el estudio... pero a la vista era mucho más atractivo...

Esto lo notó el conejo y por un segundo su ceño se frunció...y lo cambió rápidamente... ¡celos no! aunque lo acababa de conocer ese personaje no le gustaba nada.

-Vale...creo. Total a mi me da igual.- Aunque le haría muchisisisima más ilusión grabar con ese tonto conejo se tendría que conformar.

-Bueno... si no tienes nada más que decir-¡ya tenía a Tinna de rival y con eso le bastaba! Quería que ese feo monstruo verde se fuera ¡pero ya!.

-¡oh, si claro!-miró hacía Daffy- e- esto... y-yo ya me voy

-Asi es, viejo. Adiós- cerró la puerta dejando a un pato ciertamente confundido.

-¡Conejo despreciable! ¿Nunca te enseñaron que hacer eso es de muy mala educación?- le reprendió.

"_Más mala educación es no limpiarse la baba que se le cae cuando te ve ¡pato loco!"_- pensó para si.

-Si... bueno. Él tenía prisa y yo quiero volver a mi desayuno... c-con tigo- dejó caer lo último muy sutilmente.

Un sonrojo y un nerviosismo fue la respuesta por parte de Daffy.

Bugs lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo a la habitación donde acabaron de desayunar.

-¿Vemos una peli Daffy?... n-no tenemos que grabar y bueno... no me apetece mucho estar solo.-

¿No estaría mejor con Lola, su maldita ¿novia? O 'ese amor imposible'?.. aunque mejor para él... quedarse con el conejo era lo mejor que le pasaba. Bugs se fue a duchar y el velozmente se fue a escribir en su pequeña libreta para más tarde pasarlo al blog.

* * *

" Nueva entrada:

_Desayunando juntos._

_Siempre quise hacerlo así, como hoy lo hice. ¡Debo decir que se siente genial! Mucho mejor de lo que yo me imaginaba.. una sensación de alegría y complicidad, la comida te sabe mucho mejor, y aunque no dejas de sentir nerviosismo... te sientes tan bien que eso no te importa. ¡Fue una gran idea lo de desayunar juntos! ¿Sabéis qué? El otro día, aprendí que si quieres conseguir el amor de una persona se busca día a día... y eso no es nada fácil. También aprendí, que no todo es como parece y que nos dejamos guiar muy fácilmente por las apariencias... pero que a veces es mucho mejor, y más seguro mirar en el interior. Si yo no fuera buscado en mis sentimientos esta madrugada-amaneciente no me habría animado a invitar-obligar a 'Bony' a desayunar y no fuera pasado la mejor mañana de mi vida. Ahora que descubrí una carta de 'Bony' hacía alguien especial... por el que sufre.. también comprendí que cuando alguien desaparece... de tu vida, puede que no lo vayas a volver a decir como realmente te sientes... O si podrás (si lo haces)... siempre te faltara algo que por valor, ese miedo que todos tenemos, no podrás despojar... ese siempre será tu secreto. Y probablemente el más importante de todos. Comprendí que cuando no puedes acariciar a esa persona, ni escuchar su risa.. cuando no vuelvas a oler su fragancia ni puedas mirarla a los ojos. Cuando no la tengas para reírte y no te deje ningún mensaje... cuando no la tengas para contarle tus problemas y que no te de esos consejos que esa persona solamente decía... entonces la echaremos de menos y ¿No merece la pena luchar antes de que todo esto suceda?... por eso me animé a dar un pequeño, incluso más diminuto que el de hormiga, paso... para intentar acercarme más a 'Bony'. Me di cuenta de que, ahora mismo, la persona que más necesito es la que más lejos se encuentra de mi... no literalmente. Se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos mientras escribo esto... si no de forma profunda. _

_Muchas veces ¿No te has preguntado qué es el primer amor? _

"_**El primer amor... es como leer tu libro favorito por primera vez, **_

_**tiene misterio... intriga y siempre sientes un cosquilleo cuando lo abres. **_

_**Quieres leerlo millones de veces, **_

_**sin importar que ya te lo sepas de memoria. **_

_**Se te pasa la historia por al cabeza, **_

_**aunque no lo haces a propósito. **_

_**Te agrada.. de la mejor forma que permanezca allí. **_

_**Contigo. **_

_**Lo cuidas, lo proteges. **_

_**Esperas siempre, que nada malo le pase... **_

_**y sabes que si encuentras un libro nuevo que llegues a amar**_

_**Jamás será tu libro favorito. **_

_**Eso es el primer amor..."**_

_Ayer abrí los ojos... y un consejo... ¡nunca! Le des la espalda a lo que tu corazón siente... por que te puedes arrepentir demasiado. Yo lo he hecho y.. aunque tengo a la persona que más me importa a tan solo unos centímetros.. siempre me quedo con las ganas de verle, de abrazarle y besarle... de hacerle sentir ¡que solo me pertenece a mí!.. pero ya es muy muy tarde. Tengo que mirarle cuando no sabe que le estoy mirando.. y tengo que soportar que alguien más se le acerque, y lo peor de todo es que debo sonreír mientras todo se me hecha encima. _

_Este es mi secreto... quiero estar con 'Bony'... quiero estar con esa persona más de lo que nunca me imaginaré. _

_Life is too _

_short to wait. _

_**Ash el Incomprendido loco."**_

* * *

Salió de la ducha y vió al pato con su ordenador ¿Que hacía tan concentrado? Cuándo se ponía así era aún más atractivo. Sacudió su cabeza... esos pensamientos otra vez no. Estar con él siempre lo hacía sentir tan bien... ojala nunca se tuvieran que separar.

Se acercó por detrás para ver que hacía, y vió una portada de un blog ¿Desde cuando Daffy tenía un bog? ¿¡y desde cuándo ese blog era tan popular? Nunca había creído que el pato escribiera... y parecía que lo hacía tan bien... ¿Se debería pasar a leerlo... o sería invadir algo que fuera secreto? Si no le había dicho nada... a lo mejor, no quería que lo viese.

Daffy rápidamente se dió cuenta de que Bugs estaba detrás suya y cerró el ordenador lo más rápido que pudo. Ahí estaban sus más íntimos secretos, sus sentimientos, sus sueños... ahí estaba todo desde hace dos años... y no quería que el conejo lo supiera.

-¿Qué haces Daffy?- preguntó el conejo intentando disimular. - Pareces muy concentrado.

-Nada conejo, a ti no te interesa- respondió secamente.- ¿Te puedes alejar?- preguntó molesto por la cercanía... lo ponía tan nervioso.

Dió un paso para acercarse aún más a Daffy, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero.. se quería quemas. Hizo ver que se escurría y rozó los labios del pato.

"Adiós maldita distancia"- pensó para si.

Se quedó parado, sin parpadear, sin respirar, sin sentir... se quedó completamente en shock. Su sueño... de rozar esos labios se había cumplido... pero ¿Qué hacía ahora?. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

¿El pato estaba aceptando su beso?... eso era demasiado... Se alejó suavemente y sonrió. Pensó por un segundo...

-Lo siento Daffy.. y-yo me e r-resbalado- se sonrojó fuertemente y dió un paso atrás intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Si.. ya bueno... no p-pasa nada orejud- Antes de que pudiera continuar sus labios fueron nuevamente arrebatados por el conejo ¿Pero eso que era? ¿Por qué el conejo lo estaba besando? ¿otra vez se había escurrido?. Se quedó quieto, sin moverse... aceptando el beso, pero sin participar.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del conejo.. su sueño ¡se había cumplido! Estaba besando al pato... por fin estaba probando esos labios tan fríos y tan suaves a la vez... No quería pensar en todas las cosas que estaban pasando por la mente.. tan solo quería disfrutar de esos segundos. Se separó suavemente del pato que estaba estupefacto y sonrió.

-Esta vez no me he escurrido, viejo.- sonrió y se alejó... deseando que ese acto no cambiará su vida para siempre...

-Espera conej- se interrumpió a si mismo- Espera Bugs... ¿P-por que me has besado?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Porque quería saber lo que siente Tinna cuando os besáis. Siempre andas diciendo que besas de infarto y todo ese monstruoso ego que tienes de buen besador y ya que me había escurrido y no había tenido tiempo de comprobarlo pues lo hice.- Sonrió engañándose a si mismo y esperando que esa excusa colara.

-Si.. claro-bajó su rostro hasta el suelo... aquello había sido tan doloroso. No solo por que había mencionado a Tinna segundos después de besarse.. si no por que lo había besado tan solo por una prueba, por una comprobación.

Otra lágrima por la mejilla del conejo y se fue a su habitación diciendo que estaba muy cansado. Tenía que mentir... mentir y mentir, fue el primero en mentir... por que esa es la única manera en la que el pato puede estar a su lado...

* * *

**_Gracias por leer :). Espero sus comentarios y favoritos. O críticas y matanzas. _**


	7. El accidente

Capítulo 7: El accidente.

* * *

**Decliner: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. _

**Nota de la autora:** _En este capítulo me he basado en un fic que estoy escribiendo.. y que aunque me faltan darle unos retoques ya mismo subiré (o eso espero). _

* * *

_**'Fearless. ¡Speak now!'**_

**_El...accidente. _**

_**Cuando no encontramos explicación a **_

_**las respuestas que buscamos...**_

_**Cuándo no entendemos por qué estamos aquí, **_

_**por qué una lágrima lo puede cambiar **_

_**todo...**_

Bajó por las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía que salir a comprar para la cena de esta noche... y aunque no tenía ganas de salir de su casa, concretamente de salir de su habitación, si quería cenar... debía hacerlo.

_**Muchas veces (muchas veces) **_

_**reflexiono y pienso cosas como... **_

Buscó las llaves y las encontró en el cuenco... el cuenco que compraron Daffy y él en su vuelta del viaje de vacaciones... más daño le producía toda esa situación.

Caminó fuera de la casa encerrado en sus propias pesadillas... no, no iba a llorar, no en la calle. ¡Se arrepentía de haberlo besado! Pero por otra parte...era lo mejor que le había pasado.

_**Muchos dicen que todo lo que sube ,**_

_**tiene que caer, **_

_**y todo lo que ganas, **_

_**siempre lo vas a perder.**_

Se asomó por la ventana y vió al conejo dirigirse hacía la calle..

-Bugs- le gritó.- Oye, conejo.

Bugs no escuchaba nada.. estaba en su mundo, sometido a todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Bugs- volvió a intentar llamar su atención. Pero de nuevo este no se enteraba de nada. ¡¿Tan sordo estaba?!. No le quedaba otro remedio que bajar.

Se salió de la cama y dejó a un lado el portátil. Bajó rápido y veloz las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta...

_**Si te enamoras **_

_**vas a terminar odiando,**_

_**y **_

_**luego a quien odias,**_

_**vas a terminar **_

_**amando.**_

-Ahhhh- un gritó le hizo estremecer. Un 'psh' se escuchó afuera.

_**Las cosas buenas que **_

_**fácilmente, **_

_**llegan, **_

_**fácilmente se van...**_

A un lado el conejo tirado en el suelo... y al otro un conductor vestido de negro... Se quedó unos segundos mirando la escena. _**"Conejo. Coche."**_ Empezó a reaccionar... _**"Conejo tirado en el suelo. Coche dándose a la fuga."**_

_**Cuando ves todo oscuro, **_

_**siempre oscurece más,**_

_**hasta llegar **_

_**al punto **_

_**en el que no ves nada...**_

-Bugs- corrió hacía él- Bugs... eh, estoy aquí... Bugs- vió al conejo abrir los ojos ligeramente..

-Daf- no pudo pronunciar nada más estaba demasiado débil. Tenía una herida en la frente que no paraba de sangrar y el cuerpo lleno de rasguños.

-Una ambulancia- gritó entrando en pánico. El conejo estaba gravemente herido y si no se daba prisa... a lo mejor... Apretó y zarandeó muy suavemente a Bugs susurrándole que nada podía salir mal.

_**Entonces das por hecho **_

_**que tu triste vida **_

_**está acabada. **_

Al cabo de unos minutos, tan eternos que parecían horas, la ambulancia llegó... cuándo iban a entrar al conejo a esta, se quedó inconsciente. Esto hizo que el miedo del pato aumentara mil veces más. ¡No.. Bugs... iba a estar bien! ¡tenía que estar bien! Se dijo a si mismo dándose ánimos.

-Señor, tranquilo... su amigo estará bien- eso no lo ayudó para nada- Contésteme ¿vale? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó intentando calmar al pato.

-No se- gimió- Y-yo estaba b-bajando las escaleras- tomó aire- y cu-cuando llegué vi a.. B-bugs- le cogió la mano- tirado en el suelo y al c-coche huyendo ¡No se puede poner mal! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que se pondrá bien?- Imploró como un niño pequeño, intentando que las lágrimas que luchaban por bajar se quedaran en sus ojos.

-Señor Duck... su amigo esta gravemente herido, y está inconsciente, le prometo que haremos todo lo que podamos.- le puso una mano sobre el hombro y una sonrisa de confianza.

_**Maldita sea el hombre **_

_**que inventó el **_

_**amor, **_

_**y maldita la persona **_

_**que solo **_

_**me causó dolor...**_

Llegaron rápidamente al hospital y lo entraron corriendo, a un ritmo que al pato le costaba llevar.

-Bugs- gritaba a su lado- voy a estar con tigo.. siempre. Desde que entres hasta que salgas, por que se que vas a salir. ¿Vale? T-te esperaré... todo el tiempo que haga falta.- y fue lo último que pudo decir.. mientras se tumbaba en el suelo y veía como a su razón de vivir la metían en un quirófano para operarlo de urgencia.

_**Ya no creo en **_

_**nadie, **_

_**ni si quiera en mi mismo...**_

_**por culpa de un amor, **_

_**de alguien **_

_**y de un abismo. **_

Toda esa angustia... todo ese miedo. ¿Cuánto había pasado? Miró el reloj... tan solo una hora. Y ahí seguía el "ocupado" en color rojo encima de la sala de operaciones. Todo había salido tan mal... en la misma mañana que desayunan juntos, que se besan... dos veces (aunque hallan sido 'por respuestas')... ahora se querían llevar a Bugs...

_**La vida es como un tren, **_

_**o te montas **_

_**o te quedas.. **_

_**El tren es como la vida **_

_**pero nunca,**_

_**te espera.**_

Otra media hora más. Aquello era un gran sin vivir... En su pecho había algo que no le dejaba respirar... una carga bien apretada sobre los hombros y solo quería llorar y llorar.

_**Tienes **_

_**que decidirte por la opción más **_

_**correcta, **_

_**por que te lo digo, **_

_**ninguna persona es perfecta.**_

¡¿Por qué no salen de allí de una vez por todas?!.

Gritó, intentando sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Caminó, corrió y dió tantas vueltas como su cuerpo le permitió. Aquella sala le ponía nervioso... mirar a la sala de operaciones hacía que un nudo se le formara en la garganta...si tan solo, hubiese bajado antes en vez de haber gritado... a lo mejor esto no estaría pasando.

_**(Noooooooo)**_

_**Dime como entender,**_

_**todo lo que me ha pasado. **_

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo **_

_**ya... **_

_**me siento destrozado.**_

Más miedo. Más lágrimas... ahora se arrepentía tanto ¡pero tanto! De no haber podido confesarle sus sentimientos... ahora a lo mejor podría ser tarde... más tarde de lo que antes era.

¿Quién sabe lo que estaría pasando allí dentro? ¿Y si su conejo se estaba marchando al sueño eterno? ¿Y si lo estaba dejando para siempre?.. aquello era demasiado duro y él no tenía fuerzas para combatirlo.

_**No entiendo por qué, **_

_**es así esta **_

_**vida... **_

_**no lo se. **_

_**Dime como entender... **_

Cada vez que por su mente cruzaba aquella escena vivida desde tan cerca... Como su corazón corría velozmente, mientras temblaba de miedo asimilando todo lo que había ante sus ojos, cómo había intentando dejar a un lado la ira y las ganas de ir ante el conductor del coche para matarlo por lo que había hecho para salir a correr y ayudar al conejo... las lágrimas por el miedo y la angustia de la situación que estaba viviendo. El abrazo tan suave que le había dado a Bugs.. tan suave que parecía que era una muñeca de porcelana tan frágil que por tocarla más de la cuenta se podía romper. Cómo su corazón se iba parando y rompiéndose cada vez más cada vez que daba un paso hacía la ambulancia. La culpa que le recorría por dentro. La empatía por el amor de su vida... queriéndose cambiar de cuerpo para que fuera él el que estuviese en esa situación.

_**Muchos dicen **_

_**que no hay que preocuparse, **_

_**que una vez que **_

_**uno caiga aprende **_

_**a levantarte. **_

Dos horas más. Sueño, cansancio, hambre, entumecimiento, dolor...todas esas cosas habían pasado por él... pero la más fuerte que ahora sentía era tristeza y culpabilidad. Una gran soledad también las acompañaba... si perdía a Bugs perdería todo... lo perdería todo para siempre.

_**Reflexiono **_

_**siempre desde mi ventana... **_

_**hoy soy más fuerte que ayer, **_

_**pero menos que mañana... **_

Al cabo de unos minutos una enfermera salió de la sala y sin pensárselo mucho se tiró sobre ella y empezó a zarandearla ferozmente.

-¿Como está Bugs? Respondé- exigió.

-El señor Bugs...-suspiró- mire señor lo siento, lo siento mucho- Daffy sintió como se iba muriendo lentamente... ¿Y si...?- pero no puedo darle esa información- suspiró sintiéndose un poco aliviado.

-¡Exijo saber como esta Bugs!- gritó con todo el dolor del mundo. Pero...no recibió respuesta alguna.

_**Muchos dicen que el tiempo decide, **_

_**llevándose las malas experiencias **_

_**que uno vive.**_

Varias horas, o quizás demasiados minutos... salió el doctor con cara de cansancio y de temor ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡El conejo iba a estar bien!... necesitaba estar bien... Él era Bugs Bunny... su Bugsy...para siempre.

-¿Está aquí el señor Duck?- preguntó mirando hacía todos lados- si, supongo que ha de ser usted- dijo mirando al pato- No se ofenda... pero es que como su amigo es un conejo pues... bueno... tengo noticias del señor Bugs Bunny- dijo intentando ser normal.

-¡Óigame! ¿Como está?- volvió a sentirse alterado. Tanto miedo... quería una respuesta.

-Pues verá, hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero el golpe en su cabeza ha sido bastante más grave de lo que suponíamos- Daff se temía lo peor... intentó respirar pero sus pulmones no aceptaban el aire. Empezó a temblar de tal forme que oleadas de sudor frío recorrían su cuerpo- La operación a salido bastante bien... pero, todo estará seguro cuando el señor Bunny se despierte.-susurró.

-¿Donde está ahora?-preguntó angustiado.

-Acabando de ser limpiado, ahora será trasladado a la sala de observación...tranquilizase ya verá como su amigo saldrá de esta. Es muy fuerte. Tiene que estar tranquilo cuando despierte... no puede sufrir ninguna alteración, eso podría empeorarlo ¿Vale?- Si el conejo empeoraba... ya casi no habría esperanzas.

_**Pero dime, **_

_**por que la vida es tan **_

_**contradictoria..., **_

_**Cuándo son las **_

_**malas experiencias **_

_**las que escriben **_

_**tu historia. **_

-Vale- se sentó en esa maldita silla de color blanca con barrotes negros, esperando a que Bugs saliera de allí. Deseaba verle más que nunca.

_**Sueños rotos, **_

_**fotos rotas... **_

_**luciones entre idiotas. **_

_**No lo notas, **_

_**pero lloras **_

_**y a solas caen gotas, **_

_**asi es el amor que **_

_**ya no vive **_

_**en mí. **_

Todo iba a salir bien.

_**¿De que sirve llorar por alguien que **_

_**no llora por mi?. **_

_**Solo se que no **_

_**perderé el tiempo en **_

_**lamentaciones... **_

_**ni me dejaré llevar **_

_**más por mis emociones. **_

Se volvió a decir a si mismo manteniendo todas las esperanzas. Que todo iba a salir genial. El conejo volvería a casa... y estaría con el. ¡Claro! Estaría con él... y a lo mejor algún día... l-le diría sus sentimientos. Por que de eso se trata... d-de no perder más el tiempo... no hacerlo nunca más. Necesitaba ese conejo en su vida.. más que, al agua de beber. Lo necesitaba más que al aire... lo necesitaba para siempre y eso.. jamás cambiaría.

_**Será que la vida es muy perra, calvo **_

_**y viejo solo llega el que sigue **_

_**dando guerra. **_

_**Noooooooo **_

El conejo no necesitaba un debilucho a su lado... así que iba a ser fuerte... Había aguantado mareas, rayos, vecinos, peleas, derrumbamientos, premiso, lágrimas, enfrentamientos, celos... y todo lo inimaginable por ese conejo... Aunque no se acercaba ni siquiera a lo que el conejo había aguantado por él. Siempre había estado ahí sin dudarlo tan siquiera un segundo. Siempre había confiado..., aunque últimamente no, en él. Había aguantado su mal humor, sus constantes quejas, su ego... y todo lo que le ha venido encima por él... asi que iba a quedarse ahí e iba a estar con el conejo hasta él ultimo segundo. Saldrían de la clínica juntos.. y estarían juntos... siempre.

_**Dime como entender,**_

_**todo lo que me ha pasado. **_

_**Desde hace mucho **_

_**tiempo ya... **_

_**me siento destrozado. **_

_**No entiendo por qué, **_

_**es así esta vida... **_

_**no lo se. **_

_**Dime como entender... **_

Iba a reunir todas las fuerzas que le quedaban por Bugs. Iba a sentarse en esa silla aunque tardasen un año en salir. Iba a estar todo el tiempo que le mandaran reposo ahí, durmiendo, cuidando o comiendo esa asquerosa comida de hospital con él. Iba a animarlo si se venía abajo, iba a abrazarlo si se lo volvía a pedir, iba a escucharlo si se quejaba o si tenía problemas... pero sobre todo iba a actuar normal. Por que sabe... que actuar normal es lo mejor que le viene al conejo.

_**No quiero sufrir más pero las cosas **_

_**me lo impide... **_

_**no quiero llorar más **_

_**pero mi alma me lo impide. **_

_**No me **_

_**dejaré llevar por mis emociones... **_

_**por mis ilusiones... **_

Le gustaba... lo quería... lo amaba. Le palpitaba el corazón con tan solo un segundo a su lado. Se ponía nervioso con un roce, le dió un infarto cuando Bugs se escurrió y lo besó... le partía el corazón cuando lo escuchó llorar, se enfadaba con sigo mismo cuándo peleaban. Se sentía entusiasmado cuando hablaba de él en su blog... pero sobre todo se sentía en el cielo con simplemente tenerlo en su vida...

_**Dime como entender todo lo que me ha pasado. **_

_**Desde hace mucho tiempo ya... **_

_**me siento destrozado. **_

_**No entiendo por qué, **_

_**es así esta vida... **_

_**no lo se. **_

_**Dime como entender... **_

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció? Gracias por leer :)


End file.
